Similarities of War
by JuneTheZutarain
Summary: A inspired Disney's Mulan take on Avatar The Last Airbender. Katara is desperate to save her brother Sokka from dying in the 100 year war. To save him she takes his place disguised as his younger brother. Not only will she have to stop a war but make new friends and enemies along the way. Sorry for sucky summary. M for violence, language, and implied *ahem*.


**(A/N):** I know stories that start with author's notes at the top stink so I'll make this quick! This is inspired by Disney's Mulan so if you read the actual book this will probably be nothing like it since I haven't read it or even the Disney version that much either, but I want to stay along avatar story line as much as possible. And there are some changes: Hakoda is dead instead of Kaya, the South keeps the same traditions as the North,and there is no Avatar in this story, also everyone is a little older than when the story started. Still I hope you enjoy!~

**DISCLAIMER: **Obviously I don't own neither Avatar the Last Airbender or Mulan

**Chapter 1**

**Katara's Decision **

* * *

The ink left a cool sensation that shot up nerves all over Katara's body. She sticks her newly noted forearm through the window. _Luckily it's summer or this would have never dried in time_. As soon as the young brunette pulls her arm back in from the South Pole's nipping air the bedroom door's animal skin is flung open.

"Katara! You're going to be late! It's not like you to laze around sis." making his voice clear as he paces in, using a cane for good balance was her brother Sokka. "You're eager this morning Sokka!" Katara said giving him a sheepish grin trying to avoid the possibly scolding for tardiness. It's not really a day the sixteen year old girl has dreamed about like the other little girls in the tribe have. "Well how could I not be up and about when today is the day my little sister goes to meet the match-maker!'' Sokka exclaimed as he pulled his little sister into a tight hug with which she returned almost instantly. Despite Sokka's disability he always seemed charismatic.

Although his expression and voice said otherwise Katara knew he didn't want her to go as much as she didn't want to, but the siblings knew their roles as Water Tribe. "Dad would be proud" the softest whisper fills the younger sibling's ears with an echo. "I haven't even gone yet." she replies holding back the tears. "That's right!" He said pulling out of the embrace and slowly leading her out to the front of our igloo.

"C'mon Mom and Gran-Gran are waiting. And you know how impatient Gran-Gran has gotten." He reminded her. "Yeah she might send someone to get me." scoffing at her own statement. "Wouldn't be the first time." humorously reminding his little sister. "Ha. Ha yeah I better go, but you remember to have two cups of tea and some steamed sea prunes." Katara added on worryingly. "Alright, alright warrior's honor, now go." he promised holding up his left hand to gesture that he meant it. With that reassurance she squirmed into her parka and booked it to the bath house.

"I thought when I came home I'd only have to deal with one worry-wart of a mother."

* * *

As Katara steadily jogged through the small village she had a few tribeswomen and their children wave and wish her quick good lucks as she passed by. Thanks to the Fire Nation these people lost many loved ones from raids and going off to battle. Making Sokka the only living man in the village. It has made this village a smaller and a tight knitted tribe they are here for one another, but to our petite waterbender the closeness doesn't substitute for a neighbor, a teacher, a male friend, or even a father.

Katara slowed her pace when the bath house came to view, knowing her mother wouldn't like to see her daughter jogging so unladylike to try and make up for her already apparent tardiness. Keeping her head held high the young water bender approached her mother and beside her Gran-Gran.

"Katara care to tell me why you're are late?" Kaya spoke in a slightly firmer voice than her usual soft voice her daughter was use to. "Um…." was all Katara could manage before Gran-Gran cut in. "Let's not waste and more time and get the poor girl ready." Turning into the bath house as her daughter-in-law and granddaughter followed.

Once inside two maids of the house spotted the youngest of the trio and all in a blink of an eye had bowed, dragged the poor girl to her private bathroom, stripped and dumped Katara into ice cold water before going to fetch soaps and oils. She squeaked as her nerves jumped as if to get out of her body to get away from the cold water. Normally everyone was use to bathing in cool water due to where they lived but Katara was almost positive she was leaving clean but with hypothermia. It was only on special occasions was the water actually warm due to the difficulty of keeping it so.

"It would have been warm if you had been here on time." her mother said with a simple smile. "Katara dear what are those?" she continued pointing at the inked arm. "Notes in case I forget something." Katara replied trying to smile innocently.

"Come now Kaya I remember your mother telling me how you rehearsed all you needed to know weeks before you meeting with the match-maker." Gran-Gran butted in, gratefully. "The girl's just keeping some insurance."

Before the conversation could continue the maids came back with their supplies. They began to scrub the girl in the bath down, not letting her wash herself. A deep frown cascaded Katara's lips when her "insurance" was smudged. _Great now I'm screwed and I don't even want to do this!_ _Even though there is no real promise for me ever getting a match Mom said I had to go through this to keep hope within the tribe. Just like the women of the tribe who go to the letter tower once a week to see if their male loved ones have anything for them. The letters stopped only a month after Dad died which was almost a decade ago, but they still go like clock work._

After being dried off Katara was put in sky-blue robe. It was simple but elegant with white trimming with small yet effortless detailing and a matching white sash that tied around the middle that gave it a winter whimsical look and the elongated hem of the robe made her look like a human rain drop. One maid began to brush out Katara's thick mane of a hair, while another picked up what Katara guessed was make-up. "What a lucky girl!" the maid with the paint exclaimed. "Such a natural beauty like yourself will sure be presented to a mighty war-hero!" She pressed, starting to highlight the eyes and lips then pinching and slapping her cheeks until they were a bright pink. A quick thank you came from under Katara's breath when she was finished. _Was my looks really all that mattered?_

The long brown hair had two strands to frame Katara's face that were beaded then added to the low bun at the nape of her neck. The signature look of a tribesmen's wife. Everyone in the room gawked as the maids finished their work saying how beautiful she was and how she resembled her mother._ I guess looks do matter a lot._

After thanking the maids once again and hugging Gran-Gran one last time, Katara turned to her mother. She embraced her then kissed her daughter's cheek before Katara could even return the favor she drew back, grabbing her left hand and placing something in it. "I want you to have it for good luck." Kaya said.

Katara looks down to see her mother's betrothal necklace in her hands. Katara is almost too stunned for words knowing how precious this necklace means to her. Almost.

"I don't really think going in with a betrothal necklace around my neck will help me get a man Mom."

"That's why you're wearing it around your wrist." Her mother shot back with a smirk then tied the heirloom around Katara's extended wrist. They embrace one last time.

"You'll do fine my love, we'll be right outside when you're done." Kaya reassures her with one last squeeze. Katara lets go and solemnly smiles up at her before starting to walk to the match-maker's house alone.

It is tradition that the brides-to-be must all go along together with a real escort but since Katara was the only one of age and Sokka still recovering internally, the young maiden walked alone. Katara felt her nerves swell up in her body with each step she took in the now.

Katara stood there for a good minute before knocking on the igloo's door frame, she thought maybe the match-maker could be sick or retired then she wouldn't have to do then cursed tradition! Unfortunately only a moment after knocking the curtain swung open. Katara met blueish ink colored eyes that were probably naturally beady were shrunk into a deep scowl. All over her face was apparent make up that was applied one or two more time then it should, the woman was also quite rounded and seemed to be arriving at the early stages of middle age. Her hair like many of the Water Tribe women was set in hair-loopies and a low bun at the nape of the neck.

"Ahem!" the match-maker scoffed and giving Katara an already disapproving glare. _Great! What could I have possibly done wrong I haven't even said anything!_ And then it hit Katara what she did wrong, and curtsied as well as bowing her head. It was Water Tribe tradition for ALL women to bow before talking to someone new.

"About time." the match-maker muttered, "Katara La." she then stated. Katara nodded not knowing what to say, hoping her silence was the best answer. "Are you mute girl?" sounding more annoyed than concern when asking. _Guess not._ "No….No… M'am." Katara replied coming up finally from the formal bow. _Damn these nerves making me jittery!_

"Very well come in, child." the older woman said gesturing to living room inside her igloo. Katara followed the gesture. Waiting outside the living room until the igloo's owner stepped in first just like tradition said so. "Ah, so you can perform at least **one** tradition on your own." The match-maker said smiling at her own insult.

The young waterbender simply ignored her snide remark, knowing that giving into her anger would make the situation worse. The match maker then circled Katara, obviously taking mental notes on the girl's appearance. The younger girl could only hear mutters like "Too skinny" or "Not good for bearing sons" while being paced around like a predator watching its prey. All this prey could do was stand with her nerves and anger boiling up until her predator decided to be done. _  
_

"Recite, 'The Final Admonition."

Katara gracefully whipped out a fan and use it to fan herself as she recited the the last section of the Admonition Scrolls. Careful to only to use her peripheral vision to peak at her smudged inked notes to help her remember. As she finished with at sentence with one breath the match-maker grabbed her extended wrist twisting it harshly to see if their were notes on the fan. Satisfied there weren't any she back to walk away unaware of the notes she was looking for were now on her hand.

Following her lead into the middle of the room where there was a table. The room although elaborated with nice animal skins and furs was still small. Most people in the tribe make their igloo and is usually just one room besides the bathroom. Whereas more important roles like the matchmaker and chief have multiple roomed igloos. As the two elegantly paced to the table Katara noticed there was a teapot and two small cups. "We'll start off simple deary. Pour the tea."

They sat on opposite sides Katara of course on the side closest to the tea set. As the young maiden began to pour the tea her matchmaker went on about pleasing future in-laws and dignity. The matchmaker while blabbering had touched her hand to her face and the gesture left her inked connecting mustache and beard. Katara did all she could not to laugh but had pour some tea onto the table while she gawked at the older woman's appearance. Luckily the match-maker engaged into her on monologue she hadn't noticed Katara's mistake and didn't noticed when the waterbender corrected herself.

When finished pouring Katara shakily tried to hand the cup to the match-maker. "Honestly such a nervous girl, I don't see how the brave Chief Hakoda and the graceful Kaya could give birth to such a clumsy thing.". The match-maker's words had snapped katara's last straw, before she could control her anger the tea cup began to shake violently only not but Katara's nervous hands. Before either of the women could do anything the hot tea had erupted from the cup and onto the match-maker's robes. The scolding heat from the tea and the shock of the event that just took place had caused the women to shriek hoarsely and stumble backwards into the personal fire pit, sitting on the still hot embers. The older women was now running in circles spanking herself to try and get rid of the heat. Katara forgetting she was a waterbender grabbed the fan to try and air the heat away, of course this only caused the heat to turn into actual flames. Feeling the flames almost instantly the match-maker jumped in surprise only to crash into her table breaking it under her weight. If she felt any pain she didn't show it because before Katara could do anything else the matchmaker had run out the door with her client behind her in hot pursuit.

Kaya and Gran Gran had been standing outside with a few villagers who personally knew the family. To them it sounded like everything was going fine until the loud screech a moment ago that came along with what sounded like running, more screaming, things breaking, and the sight of smoke coming out the igloo front entrance and smoke hole. Suddenly the drenched and at the same time inflamed matchmaker had burst out of her igloo jumping into the snow to put the fire out. Her daughter Katara following her to the match-maker's side trying to aid her in some way. The women on the ground huffed and stood straight towering over Kaya's daughter. It was obvious to the mother that Katara was going to get a tongue lashing and swiftly her and her mother-in-law came to the young girl side.

"Failure!" the match-maker yelled. "You may look like a bride but you will **never **bring your family honor!" Kaya simply took her daughter under her wing and lead her back to their igloo. Failed or not Kaya didn't see the reason to yell at her daughter in such a way. She only wondered how bad it would have been if she hadn't prayed to the spirits for the past month.

* * *

Sokka waited patiently inside their home, knowing all three women would scold him for being outside alone in his condition. They all knew fully well that Sokka if had his herbal teas and used a cane that he would be fine by himself he was just in no condition to fight, and probably never will.

The flap flung open and before Sokka could finish asking how it went his weeping sister ran past him into her room. The entrance flap opened again only much quieter knowing it was his mother and Gran Gran. As he turn to face them only for both of them to look lowly shaking their heads. He then knew his sister had failed. Although he was happy in some way he knew even if this wasn't what Katara wanted it was something she was expected to do. Just like how he was suppose to be leading the Water Tribe's men to help end the war. They both would have to deal with their own failure, but Sokka hoped he could help his sister as she did for him.

As it seemed things were piling up for the La family a small boy came rushing in with a scroll. "Sorry to intrude, but Chief Sokka has a message from the Northern Water Tribe!" the small boy weezed out, obviously out of breath to get to the Chief's igloo faster. The air seemed to thicken at the seriousness of the situation. Even Katara had come out of her room waiting a few feet away for Sokka to read the letter. As the young man read to himself his hold on the letter tightened.

"What is it Sokka?" Kaya said trying to control her tone presuming the worst was in that letter. Silently Sokka rolled the scroll back up and dismissed the boy before answering. "I'm needed back on the front lines. I am to leave as soon as possible."

* * *

The dinner was silent everyone privately preparing for Sokka's departure not bothering to hide the solemn expressions on their faces. The only face that wasn't sad and now make up free was Katara's. Her rage had taken over her sadness. _How dare they ask for my brother to certain death! _When Sokka had first told them hours ago her reaction was to plea to her brother not to go which let to them yelling at each other then crying and holding onto each other. Now her anger had returned and she wasn't going to give up her brother without a fight.

Deciding enough was enough she stood and slammed her cup into the table. "You can't go Sokka."

"Katara don't-"

"No mom he can't go." the anger never leaving her voice. "There are plenty of men and benders out there they don't need you Sokka." She knew that would hit a insecurity that Sokka had always had but right now she needed to say or do whatever it took to keep her brother alive, even it meant hurting his feelings.

"Katara they wouldn't have sent the letter if they didn't need me, now stop this nonsense." her brother finally spoke with calm but stern voice. Katara could have sworn she heard her father's voice instead of her brother's.

"Sokka if you go then you will die!" _You can't leave me, not yet. _

"Then I'll die a warrior!'' emotion finally shown through his voice. It was a mixture between hurt and recognition.

Katara was desperate and was now willingly to cross a line she knew she shouldn't. "Do you think dad would have wanted you to die a warrior! He wanted to protect us! Your family and the village!". Kaya and Gran Gran were too appalled to react to the children's argument. For the longest moment in Katata's life the room was dead silent again.

"If dying out there means protecting you and this village, then so be it." Sokka's calm and collective voice was back but he didn't dare look Katara in the eye when he spoke.

Katara looked down at the floor as the tears rolled down her cheeks. "I can't watch you do this to yourself." and with that she went out the back entrance of the igloo.

Luckily no one had come to get her from the backyard and her sat with her knees hugging her chest looking up into the stars. Sokka was the only thing to make this world bearable. Although she loved her mother and grandmother with all her heart her brother was the only one who could make the war seemed as though it didn't exist with his goofy personality and genius inventions, even if just for brief moment it was still Katara most prized inanimate possession. She wondered what her dad would do if in her shoes. Suddenly an idea popped into mind that Katara knew was her last chance to save her brother.

When everyone had went to bed Katara snuck into the main room of the igloo where her father's and brother's armor were put up for display. She was already wearing Sokka's tunic and leggings that were only slightly bigger on her. _Thank La Sokka is a heavy sleeper. _Along with the stolen clothes Katara snatched the dreadful letter and replaced it with a goodbye letter she wrote. As she knelt in front of her family's army she gathered her thick long hair to one side and with a carving knife swiftly cut it just above shoulder length, grabbing a section of now short hair and tying a traditional warrior's wolf tail at the top of her her head. She then began to collect a small amount a food and her brother's armor. Putting on her parka she quietly dragged all of her supplies to the canoe stationed at the edge of the village.

Gran-Gran woke up in a fright. Her family spirits calling to her in a dream to awaken and warn her family of Katara's actions. Praying she dream was wrong and went to Katara's room to she was wasn't there. As quickly as she could she waddled towards the rest of her family, the elderly woman began to shout for Kaya and Sokka to wake up. Sokka first out of his room with his cane ready to fight instead of keep him balanced. His grandmother was shouting about something to do with Katara. Although when he saw his armor missing and the giant lock of hair on the floor next to his father's armor he finally caught on to his insane sister's idea. He sprinted out of the igloo and surprisingly made it to the end of the village before tripping. As he looked up from the snow he could see a canoe missing and knew he was too late. His mother was soon by his side helping him up.

"Sokka you have to go after her! She could be killed!"

"If I reveal she will be." He son spoke dryly, catching his mother in her arms as she wept into his chest.

Gran-Gran was a few feet away from them trying to take the entire day in. Clutching Katara's letter to her chest she prayed.

"Dear spirits guide Katara, please bring her home."

* * *

**(A/N): **Ok so this was an on and off project I started in December but I hope you guys like it. Any questions, comments, or concerns please leave in the review box and I'll post a new chapter ASAP. Til next time stay lovely! :)


End file.
